The Island of Karamja
The Karamja Trading Corporation One of the first successful leaders of Karamja was a merchant lord by the name Cain Delone. He gathered other trading partners and began a council in Brimhaven. Not long after the formation of the corporation that it caught the attention of a young pirate named James Craven. The pirate decided this was a great opportunity to embark on greater wealth for him and his men. James took up an alias as a spice merchant along with his men to earn him a seat on this merchant council. James and Cain grew to become good friends and prospered in the wealth together. James though, saw something that Cain didn't, all of the free labor on the island. James bought this up to his werewolf colleague Rufus and the two along with James men began capturing lone islanders and setting up small mining camps deep within the jungle to test the efficiency of this system. Of course the results pleased James so he began to expand his operations. Things did not go unnoticed for long as an Islander under the alias of "Mr. White" went to Cain in private and told him of what was happening. Cain called a council meeting and questioned all of the lords if they had any involvement, James came forth and claimed responsibility stating to the council how efficient this system was and insisting that they use it. Cain demanded James end the practice and stripped him from his seat on the council to serve as a mere "lacky". James accepted that fate, not being seen around Brimhaven for a short while after that. He sailed to Mos Le Harmless and struck a deal with some old allies. When the day came, the men James left on Brimhaven with Rufus assassinated the other merchant lords in their sleep. A small pirate fleet engaged the unprepared and poorly equipped corporation fleet. Two more pirate ships on the other side of the island began a bombardment of the islander villages to weaken them for takeover. Once the battle ended in Brimhaven, Cain and what remained of the corporations men were lined up in the middle of the town and given a choice to join James or meet their en Out of fear they joined, James allowed for Cain to be banished and stripped of all his wealth and belongings. The two would never see eachother again. With the wealth stolen from the merchant lords, James made a deal to have apart of the pirate fleet remain on Karamja to help in the new regime. The days of a free Karamja was over, James men began to occupy the islander villages one by one, and the construction of a grand fleet was put into place. Craven Company The early days of James hold on the island were tough, he spent his days reaching out to various pirate lords and mercenary companies to fill his ranks. (More to come!) Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Karamjan